


Keep A Date With Bobby Palm And His Five Brothers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Slash, Orgy, Romance, Season/Series 04, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Each character has plots and storylines. But I can tell that a new comer will make things hard for Justin, catfights XD I put warnings just as precaution as I dont have a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Emmett was tripping on the dance floor, his open shirt flying around him as the confetti ran their way down his torso to fall down as bright droplets. He was in high obliviousness of his surroundings and exhibiting a large smile. The place was moving in rhythm except for that single man transported by another wind. As from the shadows, holding a sad glare on the scene front of him, Ted was drinking his beer with an indifferent ear to the conversation that was being hold next to him. Sat at the counter, Justin and Brian were talking about Brian’s agency and his account that would make everyone come rushing into his soon new headquarters. Of course the poor Ted, who was being a little distant, didn’t feel concerned by those talks and even annoyed with the kissing and the ‘Im gonna fuck you hard tonight’ sweet sweet words. He watched around deluded searching for one single reason able to make him stay there, not seeing any he just put his beer on the counter hardly enough to attract the two young men’s attention. 

\- “I’m taking off” he said naturally rubbing his eyes lightly with his sleeve.

Brian lifted his eyebrows to show his total disinterest but spit a little 'bye' before returning to his drink and to his partner's lips who barely managed to throw a 'see ya'. Ted sighed and, the head low, he made his way outside hurting apologetic some people on the path. Emmett still in the middle of the dance floor had frozen and watched Ted making his way through the crowd. His eyes thoughtful, as if his question had been answered to, he leaned his head on the side a little and slightly returned dancing in 'that' place.

\- "So, my mom told me you found a place? How's it?" asked Justin caressing Brian's shoulder as a pretext to keep him at distance, was he going to have to tie the older man up to get his breath back?

Brian fixed forward remembering the place a sneer setting up on his face – "Well, it's cosy"

\- "Where is it?" Justin asked smiling playfully like he used to do well.

\- "Between a cafeteria and a church" Brian sniggered. Justin frowned suspiciously, Brian stared at him and with all the serious he could wore he said simply "I'm buying the flesh factory" He took his glass back in his hand and took a sip. 

Justin kept watching him the same expression in his eyes, not really surprised but not really acknowledging the situation. 

\- "You're gonna receive your clients in the baths?" he clarified once more just to be sure. He let out a small snigger, never would have thought about that, Brian in an other hand would always come up with that kind of weird ideas, as for why, we'd just keep it as Brian being Brian.

\- "Why not?" he responded in a matter of fact "I've always been well received in and felt like home. Why wouldn't they?"

Justin rolled his eyes and Brian took advantage of that moment of quick blindness to, in a nano second, gaining his place back on Justin's lips, where he belonged, and not just because he was pretty drunk and felt like doing billie coo, even though usually he wasn't the cuddle, huddle, nuzzle type.

Emmett back from the dance floor gracefully separated the two swooping his arms between them and widening them to catch his blue drink.

\- "Don't bother, I'll just get it myself" he pointed waggishly. Brian threw him an annoyed look and said:

\- "Ted just left" he took a sip of his glass freshly in his hand as to mark the end of his sentence.

Emmett took a queen breath preparing the crowd for a bright flow of words but just said emotionless "I know" he put his glass back on the counter, purposely jostling Brian in the process, who just smirked defeated "And I'm gonna clear off either. See ya"

\- "Night!" Justin yelled to cover the music. Brian waved comically good bye with an all teeth smile. He took another sip of his drink.

\- "I don't feel the taste of this anymore!" Justin turned his head and saw Brian watching intensively his glass. "What is it?" he continued lifting it up and watching Justin through it.

\- "Probably something you drank too much tonight" Justin answered smiling at the way Brian's eye looked through the glass.

Brian nodded and put the glass back on the counter but took it back instantly to have another sip.

\- "I'm gonna head back" Justin said getting down his seat. He waited for Brian to make any sign of agreement but Brian just kept opening and closing his eyes in slow motion as if he was having hallucinations. "Brian? What are you doing?"

Brian got his head up facing Justin and in a gesture stood up and snapped his glass on the counter with great force.

\- "Im coming!" he said proudly, like some kind of warrior.

Justin opened his mouth but shut it tight with nothing appropriate to say, he just led the way to the door keeping Brian from being rapt by some of the guy in the room, because Brian was apparently following him but he wasn't sure if he would make the difference between his blond lover and some other fruit. 

Getting his lighter between his hands to keep it from blowing in the wind, Brian lit awkwardly his cigarette and rejected the smoke with an expired 'ahh'.

\- "I'll need to hire people, graphic designers, an accountant…"

\- "There's Ted" cut Justin a step in front.

Brian took another puff off his cigarette: "Ah, Teddy! Or when accountants go into the obscure side of the force" he giggled silently at his own joke and catching up with Justin put his arm around the man's waist.

\- "Tonight I'm gonna be your bodyguard" he whispered in the teen's ear biting the earlobe furtively. Justin's smile shined with expectation. He accelerated his march gradually, the sooner the better.

Brian took his shirt off the second he entered the building and was barely naked arrived at his door. Inside he gently took Justin in his arms and French kissed him sweetly before stripping him off his shirt. He kept pushing Justin till he reached a surface on which he could take support and began licking his way to his partner's nipples keeping a strong grip around his waist and their bodies pressed together. Justin couldn't get tired of that mouth wherever it was and those strong arms forbidding all escape or swaying. 

Brian kept sucking on his tits and unbuttoned the boy's pants. He slowly traced his way down and found himself on his knees. Justin threw his head backward and put a hand on Brian's head petting his neck. Brian worked real good, going from blowing the front to blowing the back while ass playing and dick stroking like the ace he was had long learned to do well. Justin was moaning and had his breath cut when suddenly Brian pulled him down, on the hard floor. Brian went for the KY and rubber.

\- "Bottom's up!" he said energetically "Im going to fuck you real good that you'll bust all over the place" he rustled in the aroused body's ear.

 

 

* * *

 

Sooner that same night... …

Imagine a night club of the great city of dear Los Angeles. The loud music, those bodies clenched in those tight clothes sweating and thrusting against each others. So this club full of barfairies is composed of three principal sections, first step, a bar where you can find red fancy benches concentrated in the back where people talk or get acquainted, a counter and some tables. In that ambiance, romantic, where just few lights shine faintly you got your first check up on the fruits you'll find inside. Pretty boys waiting for a john or lazy backs flirting with new comers to take them away or hot stud coming back from the dance floor and up for grabs… Well for short here all those who're waiting for buddies or precise business. Second step the dance floor. Where some people introduced in the bar come to get closer, where the spirits warm up and open for the wandering hands. Where the fun rise and the night shine to lead to the last step… the backroom. 

A place mixing all styles and all kinds, where everybody's basically trying to get laid for the most or just enjoy a night out with a friend or partners. Of course you always got the unlucky, the blueball who keeps trying but never get banged. You have to admire their perseverance and endurance to rejection.

\- "Hi! I'm…"

\- "I don't think so" could it be more snappish? Probably not, but being theatrical and snappish fitted that boy perfectly. 

So meet Jamie, 175m (5.74') for 50kg (110p), a body well shaped in its small form, sculpted of laced muscles popping under the thin material he's wearing but that would be hidden under something a little more loose. Metal blue eyes, clear and feline, round and surrounded by long eyelashes looking hypnotically in the large. Light brown hair or dark blond hair extremely short on the neck and less on the head, short spiky locks arranged messily with some gel. A mouth pink and mischievous going in pair with his eyes. Squared jaws peachy coloured and smooth face giving the visage an illusion of eternal youth. A real honey baby face… appealing to all those sugar daddies in the room.

There meet Benson, our average left over, 177m (5.8') for 60kg (132p) with a strict hair cut, a two days beard, grey clothes, a banal face in banal clothes drinking a banal beer who just took his chance with one of the good fucks of the bal but got blown away for the hundredth time this night, yeah you gotta admire his courage, but brave doesn't mean fuckable and as the hard rule established long ago Benson will probably go home alone tonight.

And if you're wondering about Jamie it probably won't be his case.


	2. Keep A Date With Bobby Palm And His Five Brothers

Michael stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes lightly burned by the sun coming from the window. He tenderly put his head on Ben's chest decided to drag this morning on, bless days off. Michael was floating between awareness and unconsciousness but was likely to fall asleep breathing his man's scent. Well, too bad. As a thunderclap a horrible noise coming from the kitchen made them jump awake at hundred percent. Ben and Michael looked at each other and quit their sitting positions grabbing their pants before opening the door. They arrived at the kitchen finding Hunter reaching for pans on the floor.

\- "Did I wake you guys up?" he said noticing them in the doorway. Both men looked a little startled and angry, well mostly startled "Obviously, yes" Hunter said casually.

\- "What the fuck are you doing!?" that's Michael approaching Hunter to clean up the mess with his traditional pissed off manner.

\- "Im drumming to make it rain, what the hell do you think Im doing!" Hunter retorted with the same pissed off manner.

Michael grabbed ferociously the pan in Hunter's hands and agitating it under his nose said:

\- "You're putting a mess like usual. Can't you be quiet!? Ever!?"

\- "Can't you be less uptight?! Ever!?" the teen said getting his pan back. Ben, who had been staying in the doorway all that time, sighed and after thinking about it gently returned into his bedroom letting the two morning fellows deal with their cranky early dispositions.

Hunter finally sat at the table giving up the pan to Michael, a stupid pan for a stupid moron he thought. He quickly was joined by Michael and his cup of coffee.

\- "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he said between his teeth.

\- "It's Saturday old man. Listening to you I should go to school all week nights and days"

\- "Talking about wishes that never gonna happen" Michael said searching the room with his eyes. "Ben he called. Michael expired exasperated "You screwed my sweet sweet morning"

\- "Yeah, and you needed it after a sweet sweet night screwing"

Michael took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. The coffee tasted like piss, well he'd never tasted piss but it was definitely how he imagined it would taste. He got up and put his shirt on.

\- "What about breakfast?" he said taking his jacket. Hunter eyed him suspiciously. 

\- "What about Ben?" Hunter asked.

\- "Some of us need their rest"

 

At the diner, Debbie was discussing with different customers waiting for the orders but quickly rushed toward Michael when he passed the door. 

\- "Hi Honey" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and then pinched Hunter's one who just forced a smile as would the tough kid he pretended to be. Michael spotted Justin and Brian at the table they practically always were. Brian looked tired and Justin a little annoyed. 

\- "Hey! What's with the faces?" Michael threw sitting front of Brian while Hunter sat front of Justin. Brian stared at Michael.

\- "Work, I'm working as a foreman and that's the price to pay when you hire a troop of fellow morons to do a job. We should pay me an allowance for giving work to retarded."

\- "Well at least they're cheap aren't they?" asked Michael innocently.

Justin had to smile at that: "Cheap? Brian doesn't do cheap" Brian gave a sardonic smile toward Justin and put his sunglasses on then propped his head in his elbow lying on the table.

Emmett came rushing toward them when Debbie was taking the orders. He sat on a chair at the extremity all bright and smiling. Michael smiled to him impressed and curious by so much joy so soon in the day.

\- "I'll take an omelette with bacon and pancakes"

\- "Emmett, must've had and agitated night" Michael asked smirking gently.

\- "You couldn't be more right, well except for the agitated point. In fact the most extraordinaire thing happened to me last night." He said exited.

\- "You've discovered the use of this little seat-like thing in your bathroom?" came Brian's enfeebled voice from the hollow of his elbow. Emmett ignored Brian and pursued like he wasn't there.

\- "So, it's like one pm and the telephone starts ringing so…"

\- "You pick up!!" Brian exclaimed throwing his head up with a look of extreme amazement. Emmett rolled his eyes and turned his gaze slowly toward Brian with profound disgust.

\- "So I… pick up…"

\- "Oh. Didn't see that coming" Brian sneered and re-installed his head in his elbow.

\- "And, there's this guy who's searching for some Jimmy so I tell him it's a wrong number and hang up. Ten minutes later he calls again and begins telling me how he phoned his friend and he keeps giving him this number and how it's weird. And like that we keep talking and we talked all night! He's fabulous! And I am meeting him tonight! He's such a great person! So much class, so nice and intelligent!"

\- "He must look like an old hag" Justin pointed.

\- "It's a destiny thing. It's the kind of things you just have to seize" Emmett said daydreaming.

\- "Destiny thing my ass" Brian said getting his head back into the conversation "Maybe he's just one of those freaks who call some numbers till they find someone stupid enough like you to actually talk back to them. It's pathetic."

Emmett shook his head: "You're just a negative pinhead"

\- "I think it's great, it's like in a movie" Michael said joyous. Brian rolled his eyes: "You're pathetic either" he said chucking his head in his elbow in consternation.

 

* * *

 

Brian was sitting at the counter of his kitchen facing his former but soon new assistant. Examining different papers with an expression of indignation.

\- "This is directly targeting me" he said shaking his head with an ironic smile.

\- "Yeah, well not officially but as you can see he'll do anything to keep his clients" she said strictly.

Brian puffed: "The clients I brought" he slammed the papers on the counter "Fucker!" his cell rang, he rubbed his eyes and sighed after seeing who he had to answer.

\- "What again?! No! No! It wasn't what I fucking said! You don't take… that is for the first floor why the hell would I put that… and who the fuck are you?! Where's Stevens?! Yeah, I cut you because I'm talking. Get me Stevens" he rubbed his eyes again and faced his assistant, she got up and waved goodbye: "I'll call you if I have news"

\- "You do that" he answered "And good ones coz I'm inches from hanging myself"

On her way out of the loft she crossed Justin.

\- "Hi" he said tenderly toward Brian approaching to kiss him.

\- "Hi" Brian threw back angrily; Justin froze screwing his eyes "I mean, Hi Sunshine" Brian corrected amending. Justin approached and kissed him.

\- "Michael is…" the young man started but was cut by a conceited gesture of Brian's hand.

\- "I'm on the phone" Brian said without looking at his lover "I don't give a shit if he's your friend! You fire his ass! There was one jackass as dumb as you on earth and you had to find each other on my watch. No, they're coming from Italy, in Europe not New York. Ill talk with them, just don't" he said and hung up. He banged his head against the wood and just stayed still during a minute or two. Justin was waiting sat at the counter and watching him blankly. Brian took his head up very slowly and put his eyes on Justin paying attention to the blond and expecting him to say what he was about sometimes sooner, but no sounds came. 

\- "So what's with Michael?" he asked breaking the silence. Justin looked away disdainfully: "I don't wanna say anymore" he said bitterly.

\- "What?" the older man said eager "stop acting like a princess" Justin opened his mouth and put his tongue out. Brian got off his chair toward him. Justin watched him approached hypnotized by the green eyes. He remembered the first time he had seen them and the same fire was still burning at their center. Brian caught Justin's chin between his fingers and touched Justin's tongue with his before inserting his in the other young man's mouth.

\- "Ee bwaininf fo uoo a de canmic tore" Brian took his tongue out a little frustrated, today was this day of the year when everybody was pissing him off.

\- "What?"

\- "He's waiting for you at the comic store" Justin repeated passing his tongue on his lower lip to get the little of Brian stayed there. "Mel got the sex of the baby, he's all excited"

\- "Why? Is it a boy?" Brian grabbed his jacket and went for the door when his cell left on the counter started ringing. Brian just looked at it motionless. Justin bent a little forward.

\- "Do you want me to get that?" he said with caution.

\- "Sure, have fun" Brian said before closing the door behind his back.


End file.
